The present invention relates to a diet food formula for overweight people and diabetics.
People with overweight problems and/or diabetes have extremely limited choices of food that both satisfies their desire to eat and satisfies the body""s nutrient requirements.
People with overweight problems are often instructed by their physicians to limit their intake of food while attempting to also maintain a healthy diet by including food with nutrients that the body needs or by taking dietary supplements such as vitamins. However, limiting the intake of food is extremely difficult to do since the body craves for food to fulfill the hunger sensation. Furthermore, the more one tries to limit the intake of food, the more the body craves for them. Therefore attempting to limit food intake to the body often becomes a self-defeating process.
There are numerous variations of diet pills and xe2x80x9cdiet foodxe2x80x9d in the market. Most diet pills attempt to limit the body""s craving for food, usually they are not very effective. Most xe2x80x9cdiet food xe2x80x9d attempt to provide a low calorie diet, but it is usually in such small quantity that it leaves the body wanting for more food. A diet based on diet pills and xe2x80x9cdiet food xe2x80x9d usually include taking dietary supplements such as vitamins to make up for the deficiency in nutrients due to such a diet.
People with diabetes often face similar limited choice of diet due to their medical condition. Diabetics cannot ingest sugar or starch but still requires the nutrients for their health.
The present invention is a diet food formula for overweight people and diabetics. The present invention supplies both the volume to satisfy the body""s need for food and the nutrients required by the body in one convenient package. The present invention will allow people with overweight problems and diabetes to eat as much as they desire and not worry about eating too much food or not getting sufficient nutrients. The present invention comprises a mixture of agar, carrageenans, alginate, chlorella, spirulina, and water, all of which are natural materials.